


When the Sun Comes

by yonebayachi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Cold War, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sunflower, Trials, Waiting, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonebayachi/pseuds/yonebayachi
Summary: He could hear the last two bullets being fired. He didn’t move. Was it over?Was it morning already? Because it would be nice to know if it was.





	1. Chapter 1

Ivan sat in the middle of a field of sunflowers, his legs crossed underneath him, and his hands on his knees. It was getting late and normally, he would have gone home at this hour. What could have possibly made the boy stay? To him, it would always be a mystery why.

To him, it felt like he’d been waiting for someone.

What he didn’t know was someone out there was doing the exact same thing.

From the other side of the world, a boy a little younger than him was perched on one of the branches of the tree he was on; both his arms folded beneath his head. He’d been leaning against the trunk of the tree for what seemed like eternity. It was nearly morning, and he knew very well what Arthur would do to him if he found out he’d been sneaking out at night. It was past his bedtime, he had no one with him there but he didn’t care. What he _did_ care about were the stars in the sky.

Alfred could see the sun coming up. Was it morning already?

He hated it when it shows up. It’s like his entire world disappears when the sun rises over his little kingdom.

But it was glorious, how light spreads and bleeds into the land.

What a wonderful sight it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the young boy would ask himself the same questions.
> 
> Will Artie ever return?

“Do you  _really_  have to go?” the young American asked tearfully, his hands gripping the man’s shoulders, practically begging for his older brother to stay. He made sure to make it a lot more convincing than the last time, hoping he could force him to back out. He’d clung onto the pant of his leg, and Arthur did the best he could to shake him off.

Clad in his uniform, complete with his boots and helmet under his arms, he was ready to go and save the world.

Alfred never liked the idea of him participating in the war. That’s why he was trying his hardest to make him stay.

It was a pain seeing him like this, and Arthur couldn’t take it. The thought of him crying made his heart wrench. And he only had little time left to say his goodbyes. “Matthew, please hold your brother.”

The timid boy nods, and proceeded to pry him from the man, grabbing his arms to hold him still.

Struggling to free himself from the light grip of his brother, Alfred started shrieking like a child. “No!”

“Alfred, stop being difficult.” he chided the thirteen year old.

“We’ve discussed this a million times over. The army needs me. They need me to protect and defend our people.” he watched as his big brother strap his bag on. “It’s grown up stuff.”

“But we need you too!” to be there for them, and not leave. “We need you  _here_!” He couldn’t begin to describe the pain he was feeling in his chest. Tears welled at his eyes. The boy did his best to bite back the sobs he’d been holding. “Artie!  _Please_!”

He wasn’t ready to see him off. He didn’t want him to leave.

The man stopped to bend on his knee to look Alfred in the glossy eyes. “It may take long, but I promise I’ll be back. Don’t cry.”

Alfred clenched his fists to his side, his teeth biting down the bottom of his lips. “I’m  _not_  crying.”

“One day, you’ll understand why I’m doing this.” The older between them shook his head before pulling him in for the final hug he’ll ever have. Of course, Arthur could never forget about his quiet and obedient little brother. Matthew was then yanked into his arms as he squeezed them tightly. He let a few tears slip, seeing that this might be the last time he’d ever get to hold them.

Arthur coudn’t bear to let them go. His arms refused to part from them, unwilling to even do so much as move. But he had places to be and things to do.

The small moment they shared had to come to an end. He doesn’t have all day, and it was embarrassing to keep the carpool waiting for him outside. When he was about to stand and leave for the door, his brother’s hand gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly, as if to hold him in place. Alfred wished it lasted a little longer.

With a sigh, the older took his small hand and his fingers one by one. The man chided his sibling, reminding him that there were men out the door waiting for him. Before he pulled away, Arthur gave them one final smile. “Be brave. The both of you.”

Standing up, the man found it incredibly difficult to. His feet were heavy, that he couldn’t move. This isn’t goodbye yet, he would tell himself. “I’ll see you boys the next time I come back.”

He paused by the door, taking one final glance at the two boys, making sure to burn the image to the back of his mind. Who knows this would be the last time he’d see them? “Take care of each other.”

“We will.” Matthew managed to mutter.

“I’ll write when I can. I’ll probably be back whenever.” he doubts that he will. Those were the last words they’ve ever heard from the man.

Gazing out the window, they see him climb up the vehicle, along with a couple of men.

Closing the door, he disappears, never to be seen again.

Holding onto that promise, anticipating his arrival and his brother to walk through the very same door where he left, Alfred never lost hope.

Each day, Al waited.

Blue eyes eagerly guarded the door, listened to every knock, expecting to see him once more as he sat patiently for the man to return.

Staying true to his word, Arthur wrote them letters. Inside every envelopes he sent were his travels and countless of tales as he traversed beautiful landscapes. There was no end to his stories. Not that the boys mind. Matthew would read them over and over. This gave Al more hope.

They will see him again, someday at some point.

He was hoping to wake up to find his brother by the door with his arms wide open, and he would be there to catch him and welcome him into his embrace. Alfred dreamed that one day he’d run into his chest and he’d assure him that he’ll stay this time.

One day, the letters stopped coming in.

He ignored the facts, disregarded any idea that suggested the man’s demise. He had complete trust in him. He had faith in his brother. He would tell himself that Arthur will someday be home again.

It has been a long time since he’d last seen Arthur,  _years_  since he vanished. He wasn’t dead yet, of course. Alfred never let himself believe that he was. He can’t be some cold discarded corpse. He’s Arthur, and nothing in the world can kill him! He was his hero. Or at least that was what he told himself. He hasn’t lost hope yet.

Al was still holding on to the idea that he would see his dear brother. He wanted to see him so they could sit under the stars again, until he fell asleep beside him, like old times.

He never let the possibility of his brother being dead get to him, because he didn’t have the right to leave him like that. He can’t disappear like that.

Sometimes— _most_  of the times, the young boy would ask himself the same questions. Will Artie return?

Not that he’d given up, but he was getting tired from the wait. They haven’t received a single letter for months. He needed some assurance.

Alfred, who sat on top of the tree in their backyard, sighed. He sits back, folding his two arms beneath his head, his eyes fixated at the sky. It was a quiet afternoon. The sun wasn’t too hot and the weather was perfect to stay outside for as long as he wanted. It was just the usual for them—Mattie reading and his brother would gaze into the clouds, trying to make out whatever shape he would see in them. Sometimes, he would find a plane flying by.

“When do you think he’ll come back?”

Matthew, who was too deep into the book he was reading, stopped to process what he said. Annoyed to hear the question, he replied from down below. “I’m not sure myself.”

“It’s been  _four_  years. How does he expect us to recognize him if he comes home? Wasn’t he supposed to drop by to visit?” he swings his legs over the branches, watching the clouds move along in the sky.

“He’s in a very far off place. I don’t think it’s possible, given the time and distance.” Matthew reasoned, turning to the next page of the book. “Plus, being a soldier is a full time job.”

“Is that so?” the boy climbs down, hopping off the tree once the ground was closer. He lands with a thud, startling his brother. “I know what I’m going to be when I grow up.”

“Let me guess,” he pauses and looks up from his book, a brow raised at his overly active sibling. “A soldier?”

Holding the paper to his face, the boy smiled. “Mattie! Look!”

Matthew paled, eyeing the paper in horror. A poster and an application form? “Where did you get that?”

Right when he was about to snatch it from his brother’s hand, the boy blurted. “It doesn’t matter where I got it!”

“Came in with the mail, I see.” Matthew said, exhaling a breath of relief. At least it wasn’t handed out to him directly. But the fact that it was a poster doesn’t change anything. Fear begins to bubble up his stomach and worry was etched across his face. Was there no end to this war?

“The army’s recruiting again. You know what this means?” his blue eyes were wide, hope beginning to fill them.

Matthew didn’t think he was serious, knowing how his brother is.

“You’re off to fight in the war?” the question finally came, and Alfred was stuffing his belongings into the bag.

Alfred nods as his answer.

He looks up from his packing to see Matthew by the door, a sad smile plastered on his face. “What? Aren’t you going to stop me?”

“If that’s where you’re headed, then count me in.” the older boy says. “He would’ve wanted us to stick together.”


	3. Chapter 3

The two went on ahead to enlist in the military, after months of missing out on all the action. He always thought that he was a hero—much like Arthur—that he was needed in the war to save the day. But that would be too naive, wouldn’t it?

Ambition may someday be his downfall. But that day won’t be today because he was going off to the camp where Artie had gone to.

He didn’t think they’d accept them, much less let them in. They may have passed every single test, sure, but were they ready yet?

Worry welled inside Matthew’s stomach. Nothing good ever happens out of it.

The humvee—the same one Arthur had been on, the one that took him away—was right outside their door.

He didn’t think this moment would come. Mattie in his own uniform, and him looking handsome in his—it was all happening so fast.

The day Alfred has been waiting for— the day they’d be the ones to get picked up, the day he’d join his older brother in battle—finally arrived. “Mattie, come on! Our ride is here.”

Climbing out of his seat, a man in his uniform approached them. The boy couldn’t contain himself. This was it! “Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams?”

“That’s us.” he happily claimed. Dragging their bags along with them, the two went on to sit in the back of the humvee. Matthew was squeezed uncomfortably between two other men while his brother was sat opposite him. The drive took less than an hour to get there. It wasn’t long until they arrived at the base.

No one was excited as Al was. He had practically jumped out of the vehicle that his brother had to grab him by the arm and drag him back to their line.

Planes and choppers lined the runway, groups of men jogged around the perimeter, sweat coating their bodies and saturated their shirts. Large tanks and other military vehicles sat in an empty lot, and he could smell the odor reeking from the tents.

Normally, people would be intimidated but Alfred wasn’t like the other people. He took in the camp and he simply adored the tanks and the planes. He heard they were used to aid in battle, and now that he gets to see them up close, he felt twice as excited.

Men fell into a single file, the soldier from earlier lead them into the entrance.

“How can you be this fine? Going to war is something serious.” muttered his brother as they marched along. Alfred had no problem ignoring the stares he received. Matthew, on the other hand, didn’t like the attention his brother had brought upon them.

“If it’s what it takes to find Artie, I’ll do it.” he would do anything to find him, and there’s a pretty good chance that he’s there. “And it’s not like everyday you get to see a chopper that big!”

Matthew should’ve known he’d go after him. He couldn’t blame him for it. He didn’t know.

“What if we don’t fit in and they beat us up?” purple eyes tried to look him in the eye to at least make him want to regret his very decision coming here.

“We’ll fit right in. Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” his brother would reassure him. Matthew guessed there was no longer any use persuading him.

Passing down the block to their assigned rooms, Alfred spotted a familiar face. He felt like he saw him before, from the day Artie left. “I know that guy.”

“He’s one of the men from Artie’s group. Remember? The guy on the truck beside him?” Mattie said.

“I’m going to go over there and talk to him then.”

“The Lieutenant’s not done showing us around yet!”

Before he could warn him further, Alfred had already sprinted off to the direction of the gathered men, taking advantage of the brief moment.

The soldier beside him spoke. “The kid’s got guts coming here.”

“His brother couldn’t even last one day without calling it quits.”

“Quiet! They’ll hear you!”

Upon hearing this, Alfred spun on his heel to meet the two gentlemen. The whispering stopped. “So you’ve heard of me. I assume you’ve met my brother, Arthur, right?” he asked, his eyes bright with anticipation. Matthew wished he stopped him from even asking. “Were you with him? Is he here?”

Biting his cheek, the man clicked his tongue. There was something wrong about this. “How do I put this?”

To his dismay, the other man shakes his head. “I’m sorry, kid. We lost him along with other brave men.”

“No, this can’t be. He’s still alive.” he has to be. “Stop messing around. He’s got to be here.”

Another one of them asked, “Who’re you looking for again?”

“Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Have you seen him?”

“Ah— _him_.”

“So you do know him?”

“He was a weakling. The guy couldn’t even hold his gun right. It’s no wonder he died.” hearing this, Alfred’s shoulders slumped and his arms dropped to the side. How? When? They weren’t even properly informed! Everyday he spent waiting and there was nothing. There wasn’t a single letter on the front steps! Not even a shred of paper! “And who are you?”

“I believe that’s Private Kirkland’s little brother, sir.” one of his subordinates told him.

“This has to be a joke.” he refused to think that he wasn’t going to see his big brother again.

“I saw him fall to his death with my own two eyes.” the officer looked him straight in the eye. “If you’re going to cry, then  _cry_. The army has no room for wussies like you.”

“I’m not a wussy.”

“Prove it.”

Steely red eyes sent both the cadets shuddering. A hand lands on their shoulders, stopping the fight from further ensuing. “Break it up.”

“And on the first day.” one of the officers muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

Matthew raised his right hand to his forehead to salute. “Sir.”

“Is this your brother?” the man with ashen hair asked with a stern look.

He nodded to what seemed to be the person in command of their infantry, or probably even bigger. “Keep an eye on him.”

They walked away, sending them back to their group.

“Al, let’s go.” he tugged at the sleeve of the boy.

Some days, Al wished he could go back in time and stop himself from going. Some days, he simply wished for his brother to come back home with them by the time the war was over. Too bad for him. He was asking for the impossible.

For the next couple of days, he found that their training was  _hard_. They had to do backbreaking exercises that made his legs sore for at least a couple of days. That wasn’t even the warm up. Now he understands why Arthur was viewed as some wimp.

Their instructors made sure to make it extra difficult for him each day, but not that he minds—it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

Despite what they’ve been put through, Mattie was doing surprisingly well. In the meantime, his brother  _struggled_  regardless of the obstacles in an effort to pass.

Being the one the instructors hated wasn’t easy. His teachers gave him hell, making it a habit to treat him very  _nicely_.

Months passed, he was already used to it. He’d been accustomed to the frequent hits and yelling—some of which he’d earned and deserved but some weren’t.

The sound of a fist collided with his cheek, sending him to the floor. “Talking back now?”

“Don’t look. Unless you want to join him.” the rest flinched but tried there best not to show it. Mattie swallowed—he couldn’t take it. He was aware of the beatings. He knew because  _he_  was the one who’d patch him up.

He can rely on Al that he’ll be okay, no matter how his body was screaming in pain by the time they retire to their rooms. Al may have a strong resolve and a lasting patience, enduring every penalty their leader had to give only to come out of it with a smile, but his forebearance could only do him so much. It’s not like they had the power to stop them from hitting him.

“What was that, Jones? You think you’re tough enough?” the boy had his back straightened, his hands both at his sides, unblinking. Sweat rolled down his face just as he’d finished his punishment.

Every bruise taught him a lesson. The pain he gets after another one of their punches to the face, he learns to be tough, to be resilient. Each time he falls, it gives him all the more reason to get right back up on his feet and press on. When you’re on your knees, you rise up. No matter what the circumstance, you pick yourself up. There’s no point wallowing in defeat. He didn’t have time to.

He smirked at the thought. This infuriated his instructor. “Fighting back, are you? What’s that smug look you’re making?”

Al was taken by the collar of his uniform. The instructor hoisted him to his feet; the soles of his boots barely touched the ground. His cheek was painted a light purple, and he might have another bruise coming up if his superior wanted.

Thankfully, he didn’t. Emerging from the doors, another one of the higher officers signalled the tyrant teacher to stop. “Lieutenant. That is enough.”

His instructor loosens his grip on his shirt, letting Al fall on his back. The soldier hurried to stand, giving their superior a salute.

“Better pack your undies, ladies. I hope you like to try kimchi because we’re going to Korea by tomorrow morning.” his other instructor—the nicer one—smiled. “That’ll be all for today.”

Slowly, the remaining men moved out to their tents. Matthew rushed over to his brother to check on him. “You hear that, Mattie? We’re about to go on a trip and board a plane!”

His brother could only shake his head. Overhearing their small conversation, their red eyed superior walked to where they were. “Excited, are we?”

“Yes, sir.” the two responded.

“Good. You’re going to like it there.”

By the time they were dismissed and sent to their respective tents, Alfred threw himself over his bed, settling in.

Sat on the far side of the bed, Mattie attended to his wounds, dabbing a wet piece of cloth onto the area. “I don’t like the feeling of this. We could always back out.”

“No way!” his brother blurted. Mattie flicked him in the head, drawing a small noise from him. “Hey what was  _that_  for?!”

“You’re way too loud.” he replied, picking the basin up to get more cold water.

“Not my fault.” he crossed his arms in a childish manner.

For a moment, his brother was silent. Purple eyes met with his, and Matthew’s lips thinned into a grim line. “I hear that’s where Artie went.”

Despite the news and the fact that Arthur wasn’t going to be there, the man wanted to leave earlier. “The sooner we get there, the better!” he smiled. “I want to meet the people he’d been with and see all the places where he’d been to.”

Mattie walked over to his bed. “You’re awfully cheerful today.”

“Damn right, I am! We’ll get to be on a  _plane_ , Mat! A big ass plane!” his brother grinned.

Sticking out of Matthew’s bag was an old wrinkled paper. Extracting said paper, the purple eyed boy glanced at his brother.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this, before we go. There’s something you need to know about the letter.” the man’s fingers held onto the writing, his mind debating whether or not he’d reveal the yellowing parchment in his hand.

Alfred lifted his gaze from his boots. “What about it?”

Mattie shakes his head and faked a smile.  
“Never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry if the grammar is bad and things happen out of the blue. It’s terrible and the chapter is longer than I’d expected. I’ll edit later though! So that’s something to look forward to! :)
> 
> I just don’t have the time and luxury to *cries in the corner* *cries for Al*
> 
> *cries*
> 
> *disgusting sobs*


End file.
